Harry Potter Funlist
by Invaderk
Summary: My own funlist: You know you need to lay off Harry Potter and fan fiction when...


A/N: I made my own funlist! I did this a while ago, actually, but Mugglenet never got back to me so I'm posting it here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**You know you've read too much Harry Potter and Harry Potter fan fiction when…**

You've ditched your friends to write fan fiction on multiple occasions.

You named your two goldfish Fred and George.

You own an "I support Harry Potter" badge.

… and you wear it.

You always relate Harry Potter to real life.

You often refer to Harry Potter in normal conversation.

You have a shirt that says "Voldie is my homeboy".

Voldie _is_ your homeboy.

You honestly can't remember how many times you've read Harry Potter.

You totally freak out whenever you see something that reminds you of Harry Potter.

You've written more fan fictions than essays in your entire life.

You've skipped school to write more Harry Potter fan fiction.

You've been known to randomly quote Harry Potter, even when the topic is irrelevant.

You call your group of friends "The Golden Trio".

… even if three are more than three of you.

You call your group of friends "The Marauders".

And you have names for yourselves based on your favorite animals.

You only write with quills

You freak out and say things like "amazing!" and "can you believe what these Muggles think up?" whenever you see something like electricity/pencils/etc.

Your dearest ambition is to find how airplanes stay up.

You call everyone around you a Muggle.

You desperately want your own redheaded twins.

Someone asks you if you've had a crush on a teacher you say "Yes. Lupin, Lockhart, and Snape. They're _so_ dreamy."

Your biggest reason for believing that Snape is on the good side is that he pulls off the greasy look so well.

You've written the word "Firebolt" on the side of the house broomstick.

You've tried flying this said broomstick several times.

You've jumped off the roof of your house to see if you're a wizard.

You believe you're a wizard since you survived.

If you've ever gotten a severed limb, you claimed you spliched yourself trying to apparate.

You quote the movies on a regular basis, but say you hate them because they don't coincide with the books well enough.

You've read so much fan fiction that you believe Voldemort is really just a nice guy, but people don't appreciate him well enough.

You have been recommended to several therapists.

These therapists don't even want to bother trying to help you because you're hopeless.

You own at least three pieces of Harry Potter apparel, and most of the merchandise, including pens and shoelaces.

You own more than one copy of any Harry Potter book.

You own a Harry Potter book from a different country

You've been fired from your job because you're obsessed with Harry Potter…

…at least three times.

Your parents tried to check you into rehab and talk you into Potterheads Anonymous.

Due to dwelling upon your latest fic idea and not paying attention, you've been seriously injured.

You believe that Harry/Voldemort is a likely ship.

You cried when you first found out that it was R/Hr and not H/Hr.

Your significant other dumped you because you spend too much time reading/writing Harry Potter fan fiction.

You dumped your significant other so that you could have more "Potter time".

You've been caught reading Harry Potter in work or school so many times that you have been punished.

You've signed your name as one of the characters of Harry Potter.

You got your name legally changed to one from Harry Potter.

You've written to J.K. Rowling with your ideas for book 7.

Multiple times, and will keep doing so until you get a response.

You wonder why you still haven't gotten a response.

You own all the movie soundtracks…

…and listen to them for inspiration while you write your fan fiction.

You've posted Harry Potter fan fiction.

On multiple websites.

On any website that will take them.

You have your own fan fiction website.

You often find yourself muttering nonsense Latin under your breath while holding a stick.

You've never missed a Harry Potter premiere of any kind.

In any country.

You spend hours at a time writing fan fiction.

Days at a time.

You've asked your town hall to change your street name to "Grimmauld Place" or "Privet Drive".

You suffer from clinical lycanthropy.

You don't suffer at all, you enjoy it!

You think you and Lupin are 'meant to be' because you both have clinical lycanthropy

You set your life to the prophecy.

You accidentally called your enemy Draco Malfoy…

…It wasn't an accident, it was a comeback!

Whenever you open your mouth, people automatically say "Here we go again."

You've actually bothered to write one of these lists before.

You've asked people to call you Prongs, but you won't give a reason.

You spend hours on various Harry Potter websites.

You cry every time you read the parts where Dumbledore, Cedric, and Sirius die.

You refuse to believe they died.

Hell, you even cried when Karkaroff died!

You've gone horcrux hunting.

Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING relates to Harry Potter!

You identified with at least ten of these things.

You identified with all of these things.

You actually read this list through completely.

-

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: Haha, I relate to 26/80 of these things. How about you?

I also had two goldfish named Fred and George, but they died. I hope it's not a bad foreshadowy-omen for the seventh book.


End file.
